After The Birthday Party
by Sniffles the Anteater
Summary: Shifty and Lifty celebrate their birthday in their own special way. Twincest/Incest and yaoi smut. One-shot.


Author's note: Hey guys, sorry for the lack of activity. It's getting busy for me. Anyways, time for more Twincest! Not normally of shipper of that, but Lifty x Shifty is my exception. Sorry if some of the paragraph layout is messed up when I upload, something strange was going on with my Microsoft Word.

ooooooo

Music pounded in the club. Bodies thrashed and grinded, making the whole dance floor a squirming mess. The bar was busy as the bartender served fancy cocktails to the waiting patrons. Off to the side a few people were entering a side door. Over it was a sign reading "private bar."

On the inside, the scene was much quieter. A small crowd milled around the smaller bar, chatting among themselves. Many of them gave an air of superiority, as though they were rich or used to being in a place of power. A green haired male stood at the forefront of them all, smirking and showing off his wealth with his fancy clothes. On his head was a fedora with a green silk band. His bearing showed he was the one in charge here.

He suddenly tapped the glass in his hand. A ringing sound filled the room and silenced the talkative crowd.

"Thank you for coming to me and Lifty's birthday party," He announced. "It's been a pretty good night. I've enjoyed it and I believe my brother has as well… speaking of which, does anyone know where he is?"

"I think I saw him head towards the restrooms in the big bar," a small, incredibly thin blonde-haired girl voiced up.

"Thanks Sammy."

Shifty put his glass on the counter and walked out into the main bar. The path to the restroom was luckily clear enough to avoid running into people. Not that he cared too much about bumping into them; most of people he didn't care about. After a couple seconds he opened the door and peeked inside.

Lifty was washing his face in the sink. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Shifty's reflection in the mirror.

"Oh, hey…"

"How come you left?" Shifty asked.

Lifty sighed.

"Too many people in a small area… it was making me feel awkward," he admitted.

"Oh… Sorry, bro. I didn't realize."

Lifty smiled and turned to face his twin.

"Nah, its fine; It's been fun, despite that."

"Good."

Shifty gave a sneaky glance around. No one was watching. The fedora wearing male leaned forward and kissed his twin on the cheek.

"Will a promise of some fun tonight help you get over that?" Shifty whispered into his brother's ear.

Lifty blushed.

"M-M-Maybe…"

Shifty smirked at his twin's reaction.

"That's a promise," he whispered into his twin's ear again.

The brothers left the bathroom and headed back to the private bar. This time Lifty stayed there the whole time, something that didn't get past Shifty. Both brothers socialized while they acted as if their restroom encounter never happened.

Slowly guests started leaving. Eventually, the two brothers were left alone. Lifty sat down on the couch and sighed in relief; he was starting to feel uncomfortable about being surrounded by the group of people again. Shifty smiled and sat down next to his twin and wrapped an arm around the other male's shoulder.

"You did well," he said reassuringly.

"Thanks… nearly lost it again though… but Darrell's stories might have been the cause of that."

Shifty snickered at that.

"He was always blowhard... speaking of blow… I got something for you."

Lifty raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly.

"Oh really now?" he said.

"Yes really."

Shifty slowly unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. His underwear was tented out and slick at the top with pre-cum.

"How long have you been hiding that, brother?" Lifty said sounding slightly impressed.

"All night… that tends to happen around you."

"Well, let me take responsibility for that."

Lifty got down off the couch and onto his knees in front of his brother. He slowly removed his twin's

underpants to reveal his painful looking erection. He poked it, making Shifty wince and squirm.

_Looks like that hurts_, he thought to himself.

Lifty kissed the cock head and took it in his mouth. The moment it went into his throat, it released. Lifty gagged as the sudden burst went down his throat. After the flow abated, he looked at Shifty with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry… didn't know I was THAT bad," Shifty apologized.

Lifty snickered again.

"Its fine and I'll take it as a compliment," he said. "Just got cheated out of a birthday treat is all."

"Ack, sorry again."

"Like I said, it's okay… I know of a way to make it up for me anyways. Pants off, now."

Shifty raised a confused eyebrow.

"Well, yes sir," he said slightly sarcastically.

Shifty quickly slid his pants and underwear off. The male shivered slightly from the sudden touch of air. Lifty appraised the now half-male and smirked.

"Good boy… now just lie down on your belly for me, yeah?"

Shift did as his brother asked. He had no idea yet what Lifty wanted, but it was his birthday so he saw nothing wrong with being ordered around. His twin pulled down his own pants, revealing Lifty's own erection. Unlike Shifty's, it hadn't got release, so it was still fully stiff. Shifty gave a little appreciative whistle after noticing it from the corner of his eye.

"Looking good, man," he mused.

Lifty ignored him and positioned himself at his brother's rear. Suddenly it clicked for Shifty what his brother wanted and he relaxed himself to allow it. Lifty stuck several fingers in his mouth, sucking and licking to coat his fingers with saliva. Slowly one by one the male stuck three fingers into his twin and started stretching him out.

"Ooh, boy~ I haven't felt that in a while," Shifty moaned.

Lifty snickered again.

"You're falling apart already," he commented.

After a minute of that, Lifty judged his brother was ready. He pulled each finger out carefully and wiped them on the couch armrest. He lined himself up with his brother's entrance and thrust in without hesitation. He started pounding into his brother immediately, unable to control himself.

"Lifty, Lifty, Lifty, Lifty, Lifty~," Shifty moaned.

"I just… love it… when you're… a mess," Lifty said with each thrust.

The twins continued going at it, with nothing but the occasional moan, gasp, and said name breaking the rhythm.

"God… bro… I'm… c-cum-cumming," Shifty said minutes later.

"Go on then," Lifty said. "Don't keep me waiting."

At that, Shifty felt the dam inside him break loose. Several gouts of semen splattered against the couch.

"Lifty… I l-love… Lifty," the male moaned.

Lifty blushed from embarrassment at Shifty's words, though he continued thrusting. He was nearing his own climax and he wanted to get to it desperately. Shifty's words were only helping him along. Slowly it built up until it overflowed.

"Oh~," Shifty moaned as he felt the liquid flow into him.

Lifty's knees wobbled and he collapsed onto his brother without even pulling out. He was tired from his exertions. Shifty realized this and nudged the male on top of him, trying to get his attention.

"We're going to need to clean this up now brother, this isn't our room."

Lifty moaned.

"Yeah…"

With some groaning Lifty pulled himself out of his brother and sat up. With a lazy motion he closed his pants and got up. Shifty followed suit, pulling his pants and underwear on, though not as tiredly as his brother. They cleaned the room up quickly so they could just leave. On the way out the door, Shifty stopped his brother and gave him a deep kiss.

"Happy birthday Lifty," he said tenderly.

"Happy Birthday, Shifty," Lifty responded in the same tone.

They left together, hiding the fact they were holding hands.


End file.
